


The Sirens Bistro

by KingofBlue



Series: A Siren's Home [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, I try to follow the main plot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Multi, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Poly Master Attendant, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Spells & Enchantments, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofBlue/pseuds/KingofBlue
Summary: Blue De Angelo, a cooking attendant from a land that was supposedly burned down to the ground. Tries to make it big in the country of Gloriville. But something is strange with this cooking attendant, what are they hiding? and why do they speak in languages no one seems to understand?"Jewels are like the human mind, beautiful and easy to destroy"- Blue De Angelo





	1. The Fool

The sounds of fighting, roused Blue awake. The young man was trying to sleep in a tree in the forest on the edge of Gloriville. 

Letting out a sigh the black haired man jumped down from the branch he was on, landing softly on the forest floor. 

'Perhaps its two fallen angles fighting for territory?' Blue mused sticking his hands in his pockets, if it was fallen angles he could easily go find another place to nap, but if it wasn't then he might have to fight somebody.

"Tiramisu, watch out!" A feminine voiced shouted near the clearing where the fighting sounds were coming from. Blue watched the fight from near a tree, a tall brunet lady with a staff spoon thingy and another tall lady this time with pink hair where fighting a Bulimia fallen and from the looks of it, about to get their ass kicked since the bulimia seemed to get ready to call for help.

Blue let out a soft sigh before snapping his eyes to the Bulimia fallen.

"Per et ossa custom uri" Blue muttered flicking his wrist towards the fallen, and with a tired grin he watched as the grey haired fallen scream as she caught on fire.

'Hopefully now I can go get some sleep, maybe I'll head into town and write a letter to baby sis' Blue mused cracking his knuckles. He was almost out of the clear before a voice stopped him.

"Hey you! You're the one that killed the fallen right?" The pink haired lady asked starring at Blue's form. Blue not being good with social interaction nodded before trying his best to shuffle away.

"Then you must be a cooking attendant right, what are you doing at the edge of Gloriville? You should be with your guild or restaurant or at least with a food soul" The lady said one hand on her hip while the other was resting at her side.

"I'm not a part of a guild and I don't have a restaurant, sorry miss" Blue said staring at the forest floor by the right of the lady’s foot.

"But you clearly are capable of using cooking talents" the brown haired lady said looking over him.

Blue really wanted to run away. He hated when people looked at him like this, like he wasn't supposed to be different. It reminded him to much of that man he called a father.

"Not to be rude miss but, I never said I wasn't a cooking attendant, I just said I didn't have a restaurant" Blue said flickering his gaze from the woman to the floor.

"So you are a cooking attendant?"

"Yes miss"

"Miss is too formal, you can call me Olivia, and this here Tiramisu" Olivia said a soft warm smile gracing her face.

"Well then Olivia, Tiramisu you can call me Blue, Blue De Angelo" Blue said shifting in place.

Tiramisu smiled sweetly, before turning to her Attendant.

"Shall we walk back home Madame Olivia"

"Sure, Blue come along"

"Huh?" The man in question sputtered only to walk behind Olivia and Tiramisu as they started to walk away. He had several sisters, he knew how terrifying woman were when they were angered.

"Uhm where are we going?" Blue asked playing with his evil eye bracelet.

"Were heading back to Gloriville and you might have been the person we were looking for" Tiramisu said turning back to smile softly at the nervous male behind her.

"Person you’re looking for?" Blue questioned tilting his head to left a little.

"Yep! You see Master Blue, Madame Olivia was assigned by our guild to sell a new restaurant to a new cooking attendant, we have had a hard time looking for one but viola you appeared!" Tiramisu chirped.

Blue too confused merely nodded. He was going to get a restaurant? Something good was going to happen to him?

A warmth filled Blue who at first was confused by such an emotion, he doesn’t remember feeling like this in a long time. A smile etched its way onto the brown eyed males face.

“If you want me to, I’ll gladly accept!” Blue said.

Olivia smiled as she led the trio down the forest path that heads back into town. With a fond smile Tiramisu leaned slightly to her master attendant’s side and whispered

“It seems we have found our new saving hope”          

 

“This place is huge! There’s no way I’ll be able to afford it!” Blue shouted staring at the large building in amazement in fear. It was so much bigger than he expected and he only had a few thousand pieces of gold which was basically a couple dollars!

“You don’t have to afford it, it’s being given to you as a gift!” Tiramisu said smiling at the black haired humans’ reaction.

“Gift! Why would trash like me get a gift?” Blue asked. Olivia looked at the male a frown on her face as she flicked him on the nose.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that” She scolded.

“You helped up slay the fallen, think of it as if you were getting paid for mercenary work” Tiramisu said voice as cheerful as ever.

The young cooking attendant smiled softly as Olivia placed the keys into his hand. Finally a place of his own, maybe he’ll get to call this place home.    

“Oh and also here you go, each new attendant that gets a restaurant gets one of these” Olivia said placing three pouches in his hands. “And don’t even think about saying how you don’t deserve these” she continued. The pouches were labeled different things, a black pouch was labeled diamonds, a green pouch was labeled coins and a white bag was labeled soul embers.

“So well give you today to settle in and we’ll stop by tomorrow to check in on you alright!” Tiramisu said waving goodbye as she and Olivia left the male to settle down.

“See you tomorrow then!” Blue said giving a two-finger salute to the ladies as they left the building.

Blue smiled before placing the pouches on a counter. He smiled softly as he cracked his knuckles, it was time to get to work.

It took him forever, but Blue was done sweeping and dusting everything in the restaurant. Giving a quick glance to the clock the male groaned it was 2:39 in the morning.

‘I’m finally done cleaning up and everything is working smoothly, tomorrow I’ll open up for business and impress Olivia and Tiramisu with my cool cooking skills’ Blue cheered.

 

It was sunrise when Blue woke up, well technically he’s been awake all night and just actually got out of his bed now. He was too excited to sleep and kept tossing and turning.

He didn’t know when Olivia or Tiramisu where coming so after getting himself cleaned the male rushed downstairs and across town to the market.

Since he didn’t have a lot of money to even start with and he wanted to wait to use the pouch of money till he really needed it, Blue was only able to afford about six potatoes. With a childish grin on his face Blue rushed back to his restaurant.

It was around lunch, when Blue heard the bell on the door signaling that someone entered the restaurant.

“Welcome!” Blue said leaving the kitchen and entering where the seats where. Olivia and Tiramisu were waiting for him soft smiles on their faces.

“Where running a half price special today on all French Fries!” Blue said guiding the duo to a seat.

“Well take it Blue, just hurry because we have official guild business soon” Olivia said smiling fondly at the male that was practically vibrating with excitement.

Nodding, Blue left to the kitchen where it took him about nine minutes to make the food for two females waiting outside.

“Thanks for waiting, bon appétit!” Blue said giving a little bow which caused Tiramisu to let out a little chuckle.

‘Will these street foods be enough to knock their socks off’ Blue mused waiting in the kitchen for Olivia to call him back.

A loud snap brought the anxiety ridden man out of his thoughts as he hurried to the pair.

“Blue the food was really good and you clearly have talent but I know that look on you face, you all already out of ingredients and you can’t restock right?” Olivia asked. Blue sheepishly nodded his ears turning red with embarrassment. Olivia scolding reminded him so much of when his older brothers would scold him.

“I’m going to tell you this straight Blue, with all the Fallen Angles around transportation is too risky and the prices are going to be crazy high” Olivia started.

With a look form her pink haired companion Tiramisu finished up “but you could summon a Food Soul to help you collect the ingredients and run the restaurant”.

“I know, I’ve read up on them before and how they help but I don’t know exactly how to summon them” Blue said scratching his neck sheepishly as he looked to the side.

Olivia sighed softly before flicking the male on his nose.

“Go get the pouch that I gave you that said Soul Embers” Olivia said. Blue let out a confused noise but quickly ran upstairs and into his office/bedroom and grabbed the pouch before racing downstairs to stand in front of Olivia.

“There’s two hundred in there, if you put your hand out one hundred and fifty would start circling your hand, alright” Olivia said demonstrating for the starry-eyed male.

Blue mimicked what the pink haired adult showed and made a weird squeaky noise as a bright light filled the room.

"Hello?" A new voice asked. When the light dyed down a young girl stood in front of Blue, she had pale skin and long soft looking white hair that reached past her knees. Her golden eyes watched him.

"Hiya! I'm Blue and you are?” Blue asked rocking on his heels.

"Rice" Rice mumbled, her eyes staring up at the male.

Blue smiled as he turned his head to look at Tiramisu and Olivia.  Tiramisu had a look of disappointment on her face as she stared at the other Food Soul.

"Master Blue, Rice here is an empty shell she doesn't have any Soul Power" Tiramisu said voice laced with sadness.

"Empty shell?" Blue questioned, they never mentioned those in the books he read.

"An empty shell is a Food Soul without any Soul Power which makes them useless to us. They are usually left alone to fend for themselves. Rice is an empty shell. Normally she would be tasked with odd jobs or have her contract cancelled and she'd be sent to the Guild" Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Why would I cancel the contract?" Blue asked voice raising a little at the end. How typical of humanity, if something's not useful to them they just throw them out.

"That's what other people would do. Now, what do you want to do with this seemingly useless Food Soul?" Olivia asked her eyes boring into the male.

"I want her to stay! Whatever her faults are, I still summoned her. How could I abandon her?" Blue said crossing his arms over his chest. Olivia smiled softly at that, he reminded her of her younger guild members.

What surprised the three adults was Rice grabbing onto Blue's shirt.

"You're my master attendant?" Rice asked tilting her head to the side. Blue smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Food Souls carry their "past" with them. Rice may have become like this due to her past experiences. Perhaps one day she'll remember the events from her past" Olivia said wistfully.

"Ah my heart can’t take it your so cute!" Blue said fawning over the younger.

"Master Attendant complimented me! I'm so happy!" Rice cheered smiling for the first time since she got here.

"Master Attendant?" Blue asked looking at Olivia

"All Food Souls refer to their masters this way. If she's calling you this, it means that she's already accepted you. Isn't that great? Since you want to keep her, be sure to raise her with utmost care. Perhaps, with your training, she can have a better future" Olivia declared.

"Being accepted is just part of being bound by the contract. Of course I'll take care of her. She's my Food Soul" Blue said. She reminded Blue so much of his baby sisters, he couldn't help the urge to protect the small white haired girl.

"It's kind of you to think of her this way. Didn't you need to gather ingredients? Hurry up and go! Don't worry, your Food Souls will ensure your safety" Tiramisu said smiling at the duo.

"Well, we'll leave you too it" Olivia said placing her payment in Blue's hands as her and Tiramisu left.

Blue and Rice watched as the duo left before Blue turned to Rice. "Well, let’s close up shops and get situated shall we" Blue said giving a close eyed smile to smaller.

Rice nodded before grabbing Blue's hand as they both left to go get ingredients.

'I would like to help her remember her past' Blue thought watching as the young female smile in amazement at the outside world.

-

_In the outskirts of Gloriville..._

 

"Master Attendant here you go!" Rice cheered handing a basket full of ingredients to Blue.

"Wow, you gathered quite a bit! Beautiful work, Rice. It looks like we'll have to be careful from now on! These Fallen Angels seem to be everywhere now!" Blue said patting the younger on her head, which caused her to let out a soft giggle.

'So pure' Blue thought.

The duo where unaware of the trouble awaiting them, as a Bulimia Fallen watched them from afar.


	2. A Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Rice run into trouble. Blue panics and let his instincts take over.

“Rice head back to the bistro!” Blue shouted as he distracted the Bulimia fallen. The fallen sneaked up on them when they were picking ingredients and cornered them, though Blue could have used his magic to kill the fallen the damn thing was surrounded by Ring Tooth Fallen.

If he were to do a fire spell, it would cause the fallen to run back into the forest causing a forest fire.

“No Master Attendant! It’s my job to protect you!” Rice shouted dodging a Ring Tooth. Blue let out a frustrated sigh before ducking as Bulimia threw her platter of ‘food’ at him.

Blue focused his attention to the Bulimia fallen. If he were to kill her, would the Ring tooth leave? It wasn’t thought well through but it seemed like a good plan.

Blue was snapped out of his musing by a scream. Blue sucked in a sharp breathe as he turned to Rice. What he saw made his blood run cold and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Rice was surrounded by the Ring Tooth. One was biting at her ankles and the other latched at her arm. Blood was dripping from the Ring Tooth’s mouths. But what scared Blue the most was how the Bulimia fallen looked at the young food soul as if they were a treat.

Blue let out an animalistic growl as he felt his eyes turn white. With a loud inhumane roar Blue felt his form change.

Where Blue once stood was a monster. It stood at a terrifying height, even though it was slightly hunched over. Its skin was inky black with dust of white freckles covering the skin, humongous claws that seemed as sharp as a blade were dragging on the ground. The monster had rows of sharp teeth in its open mouth.

The monster got on all fours before it rushed at the Ring Tooth. With a swipe of its claws it knocked away the Ring Tooth on Rice. The girl quickly bushed away her tears before asking in a small shaky voice “Master Attendant?” The monster nodded before turning around to look at the Bulimia Fallen.

With a roar the monster pounced on the grey haired fallen. Its claws pierced through the fallen skin as it dragged the fallen down. With a growl the monster closed its sharp teeth over the fallen neck and ripped it out.

With a huff the monster licked at the blood spilling out the fallen neck. Letting out a growl the monster turned to Rice who was staring at the monster with a look of confusion. Approaching the girl the monster lowed its head just a tiny bit allowing the younger girl to place her hand on the monster head.

“Master Attendant, is this what you really look like?” Rice inquired looking at the monsters pure white eyes. The monster nodded before stepping back. With a sigh the monster turned back into Blue de Angelo.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this Rice” Blue admitted lowering his gaze to the floor. Rice let out a huff before burrowing her head into her master attendant’s stomach.

“You’re my master attendant no matter what form you take! Just because you can turn into something else doesn’t mean anything” Rice murmured before looking up to smile at her Master attendant. Only for her to do a double take.

“Ahh Master Attendant why are your crying!” Rice shouted looking at the tears pooling in her Master Attendants eyes.

“It’s nothing I’m just so happy!” Blue said softly before wiping his tears away as he picked the younger food soul up.

“Now let’s go home and treat these wounds alright” Blue said as he carried the young food soul bridal style.

Rice nodded before making herself comfortable, she closed her eyes and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ to her Master Attendant.

* * *

 

When they arrived back to the bistro Blue treated the bite wounds Rice had as said food soul happily ate some ice cream Blue gave her when they got home.

“Master Attendant, tomorrow you should summon more food souls, that way we get more help with missions and managing the bistro”

“And so you get more friends Rice?”

“Yeah!” Blue laughed as he ruffled Rice’s hair, he couldn’t help but be fond of the small child.

“Alright, tomorrow we can summon some new food souls but first go get ready for bed. It’s nighttime and I know you’re going to be tired” Blue murmured. Rice cheered softly as she placed her cup and spoon in the sink before rushing to the second floor.

Blue grinned as he cleaned the dishes in the sink. Without a doubt he knew that the younger food soul was excited for tomorrow.

So with a chuckle Blue closed up the bistro and ran upstairs to join Rice in getting ready for bed.


	3. The Meeting of New Faces and a Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets a makeover with the help of Rice, then they go and summon some more family members.

   Blue was awakened by the sounds of squeaking box-springs and by the laughter of a child. Opening one eye Blue saw Rice jumping on her side of the bed, her curls bouncing up and down.

“Master Attendant wake up!” Rice shouted looking down at the male. Blue rolled his eyes playfully before sitting up.

“I’m up, I’m up now stop jumping on the bed” Blue replied, watching in amusement as the young food soul gave one last jump before plopping down on the bed.

“Also you don’t have to call me Master Attendant, just Blue is fine!” Blue reassured. Rice nodded before gasping and pointing at Blue’s face.

“Blue you have marks on you face!” Rice exclaimed her little hands patting Blue’s face. With a snort Blue grabbed the child’s wrist before letting go.

“Rice it’s too early in the morning to make jokes” Blue playful scolded. Rice pouted before grabbing the man’s wrist and dragged him out of bed and into the joint bathroom that was connected to the bedroom/office.

Upon entering the bathroom Rice pointed at the mirror. “See Blue you have markings on your face!” Rice stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Blue let out a shriek as he placed his hand over his cheek. Weird lines were on his face starting the middle of underneath his eyes and going down till they stopped by his mouth. They were coincidently the same color as his namesake. Blue’s jaw dropped as he saw more marking on him. With shaky nerves he placed his hand on his neck were a rather conspicuous marking was. It looked as if it were one of those black velvet chokers but blue.

“What the actual fuck” Blue shrieked as he saw his hands. The lines on his finger were now going around the whole finger and were blue. “Uhm Rice why don’t you go um gather the money pouches in the room I think well he ad to the market before we summon any new food souls” Blue uttered, looking at the girl through the mirror.

Rice merely nodded before scurrying out the room. Blue couldn’t help the smile the graced his face, he could tell that the young one clearly was excited to make some new friends.

With a sigh the brown haired male jumped in the shower, letting out a growl every time he saw a blue marking. This never happened when he shifted forms or used his magic. Was it because he now had a food soul bound to him?

Never the less Blue did his morning routine. He showered, brushed his teeth and hair. He laughed at the clothes on the sink. Rice must have sneaked in when he was showering and brought him his clothes. Quickly putting on his clothes Blue stepped out the bathroom.

“Rice, where are you?” Blue shouted looking around the room. “Downstairs” what the reply he got. Smiling Blue went downstairs to meet up with the white haired female.

“Let’s head out shall we?” Blue asked pulling on his shoes, Rice laughed and mimicked his actions and put her own shoes on. With Rice running ahead Blue grinned and locked up shop as the duo headed into town.

* * *

 

The Market was unsurprisingly crowded. People were buzzing around like bees, with vendors yelling prices and people selling food and furniture.

Blue kept his head down as Rice skipped next to him. He warned her not to stray in fear that she’ll get lost.

“Blue look over there it’s a person selling masks! Earlier you were panicking about your markings right! Well if you buy a mask then you could cover your markings!” Rice cheered pulling Blue in the direction of the shop. The tall brunette nodded hastily as the albino guided him to the shop. -

When they reached the shop, a young couple was already talking to the vendor so Rice and Blue just looked at all the masks.

Rice was pointing out any mask that she thought was cute while Blue felt his soul escape his body every time she read the prices to him.

“Aha” Rice cheered pointing at a teapot mask? Surprisingly it was rather cute! It had little black dots which seem to be “eyes” and a mouth thing and even eyebrows.

Rice waved her hand at the shop keeper when she was done with the young couple and pointed to the teapot mask. “Can we try that one please?” Rice asked politely. The shop keeper nodded before handing the mask to Blue.

With a sigh Blue tried on the mask. It surprisingly fit perfectly, even though it was porcelain the mask was pretty light. Rice let out a little gasp as she placed the tea pot lid on top of the mask when Blue leaned over to allow her to place it. Blinking a couple times Blue was surprised at the fact that even though he had the mask on he could still see.

“Blue the eyes on the outside of the mask mimic you real ones!” Rice pointed out her childish smile bringing a grin to the brown eyed male’s face. “And the mouth does too” she continued rocking on her heels.

Satisfied with his choice Blue turned to the shop keeper.

“How much for this mask?” Blue asked pulling out his pouch of gold coins. The shop keeper waved her hand dismissively.

“It’s on the house, think of it as a welcome to the town gift!” She exclaimed leaning over the masks in front of her to ruffle Rice’s hair.

The duo thanked her repeatedly before waving goodbye. As the pair walked back to the bistro they were surprised as they ran into Olivia and Tiramisu.

“Blue didn’t think we’d see you around today, cute mask by the way!” Olivia said raising at hand in greeting.

“Hey Olivia, Tiramisu” Blue greeted. Rice grinned at the duo before claiming excitedly “Were going to summon some food souls today to help us around the house and missions”

Olivia gave a sharp nod before looking at Tiramisu who nodded back at her.

“Well then if you’re going to summon some more food souls, than do come along” Olivia said guiding the duo to the busier part of town near the guilds.

* * *

 

“Woah it’s so cool!” Rice and Blue shouted upon seeing the machine. They were in a summoning shop near the guilds. Olivia was currently patting the machine with a proud look on her face while Tiramisu smiled at her fondly.

“This bad boy can fit so many summoning in here” Olivia exclaimed. Blue looked to the side before sighing. Tiramisu looked ready to die and Rice merely smiled at the pink haired lady.

Olivia smirked at her joke before gesturing Blue forward. Said male stepped in front of the machine before looking at Olivia who was currently putting an unknown amount of soul embers into the machine.

“Um Tiramisu what do I do?” Blue inquired turning to look at the brown haired food soul.

Tiramisu giggled before gesturing to the lever connected to the machine. “Just pull that lever when Lady Olivia tells you to, then a food soul would be summoned!” the brunette chirped tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

With a thumbs up from Olivia, Blue pulled the lever and took a step back to stand side by side with Rice who latched onto his left hand.

The machine made a couple banging noises, before it admitted a soft pink light.

A floral scent filled Blue’s nose as the bright light died down. There in front of the machine was one the most elegant lady Blue has ever laid eyes one and Blue is not going to lie, they were a little gay for her already. Opening her eyes the food soul locked eyes with Blue.

“So that I have no regrets, I’ll be sure to achieve my goal at all costs”

If Blue thought they were gay before for this mysterious lady well he sure is now.

“I’m Blue De Angelo, it’s nice to meet you and this little lady here is Rice” Blue chirped sticking his hand out in greeting and Rice gave a little wave. The lady stared at Blue’s hand as if she couldn’t understand the gesture. Blue nodded once before putting his hand down.

“My name is Black Tea” the lady now known as Black tea said stepping closer to Blue and Rice. Olivia and Tiramisu smiled at how Blue and Rice fawned over the newly summoned food soul.

“Alright that’s enough you two, give her some space” Tiramisu ordered voice laced with fondness as Blue and Rice pouted before nodding and gave the gun-wielding food soul her space.

“Alright a few more summons then you’re done blue” Olivia said as Blue nodded firmly and pulled the leaver. While he was doing so, Black Tea stepped towards Tiramisu and was chatting quietly with her.

A new light flooded the room this time instead of white it was dark orange. When the light died out there stood a young man with the most excited look on his face.

“Are you my Master Attendant? From now on I will protect you!” The young man cheered hopping from one foot to the other.

“Hiya! I’m Blue De Angelo, the little lady next to me is Rice and the really pretty lady with guns is Black Tea” Blue cheered leaning down to ruffle the young food soul’s hair.

“Haha I’m Tom Yum” the young man said rushing next to Rice to talk to her. Blue felt his heart squeeze, he was just too adorable.

With a triumphant grin on his face Blue pulled on the leaver once again and was surprised by the warm red light that filled the room.

“Is it you who has summoned me? Master Attendant remember to take me out to play often!” a new voice cheered.

A young girl stood in front of the machine. Her twin braids were swinging as she jumped up in front of Blue and grabbed both his hands.

“That sounds fun! I’m Blue De Angelo, this is Rice and Tom Yum and over there is Black Tea” Blue exclaimed pointing at each person.

“I’m Hawthorne Ball!” the girl cheered rushing next to Rice and Tom Yum.

Olivia smiled at the group in front of her before showing Blue 3 fingers, indicating how many food souls he has left to summon.

With a grin Blue pulled the level and was meet with the brightest white light he has ever saw.

A beautiful lady stood in front of the machine. She had cow horns coming out of her hair and a beautiful dress that that had a cow skin design that to Blue resembled a milk maid.

“Even if I'm not familiar with something, I will do my best to help you in any way” She said her gaze indifferent as she stared at Blue.

“It’s nice to meet you I’m Blue de Angelo these three next to me are Rice, Tom Yum and Hawthorne Ball and the lady over there with the pistols is Black Tea” Blue said gesturing to each food soul.

At the sound of her name Black Tea looked away from her conversation with Tiramisu to look at the food soul that was just summoned. Who she saw made her heart beat speed up.

“Milk?”

“Black Tea”

The pair rushed towards each other before pulling each other into what appears as a bone-crushing hug before pulling away.

“You two know each other?” Blue inquired looking at the duo. Milk nodded as she interlaced hers and Black Tea’s hands.

Black Tea gave a nod towards Blue before pulling Milk towards the bench that was in the summoning shop.

Blue smiled softly at the couple before pulling the lever once more. What he wasn’t expecting was for a barrage of small confetti stars to also appear alongside the gold light that shone through the room.

“You should feel honored by the arrival of this young lady. Has the welcome ceremony been prepared?” the new voice asked.

There stood a young girl who had a fan covering her mouth.

Blue stared dumbstruck at the girl. He didn’t know he was supposed to have a welcome party! With a panicked look he glanced at Olivia who seemed to understand.

“Sorry about him this is his first time ever summoning so he doesn’t really know much” Olivia excused. The girl glanced at Blue her expression dropping before tapping her fan on Blue’s shoulder.

“You’re lucky that I’m letting this slide, don’t let it happen again” she said.

“Umm I’m Blue De Angelo it’s great to meet you” Blue said internally criticizing himself for how awkward he sounded.

The girl made a soft annoyed sound before stating her name “Crepe”. She went over to where Tiramisu was and started to chat.

Blue looked to Olivia with a grim look on his face. Olivia laughed at his expression before patting him on his back.

“Don’t worry Blue most Crepes are like that at first” she murmured as she pushed Blue in front of the lever once again.

With a sigh Blue pulled the leaver one last time. This time a soft white light left the machine as a young blond boy stood in front of it.

“Master Attendant, would you like to play a game of luck and skill? I am always ready” the boy said. The boy reveled a deck of playing cards.

“Sure I’d love to play with you!” Blue cheered smiling at the buy who sputtered and did a double take. The reaction confused Blue very much, did people not want to play with him often? He seemed like a really cool person though!

“I’m Rice, these are Hawthorne Ball and Tom Yum, the girl with the fan is Crepe and the two pretty ladies sitting on the bench together are Milk and Black Tea, and this is Blue!” Rice chirped as she waved at the new comer.

“The names Sandwich” Sandwich said smirking at the group. Who all sweat dropped at his ‘cool guy’ expression.

“All right that’s as many summons that you can do Blue, it’s getting late so it’s best if you start heading back to the bistro now” Olivia said patting Blue on the back as she walked towards Tiramisu.

Blue let out a soft hum and he looked at Rice.

Rice nodded as she grabbed at Blue’s hand. “Let’s go home then” Rice exclaimed as she dragged Blue out the summoning shop, the rest of the food souls in tow. Blue grinned as Sandwich and Hawthorne ball raced ahead with Tom Yum and Crepe running after, while Black Tea and Milk walked side by side and hand in hand.


End file.
